living through
by armygundamgirl
Summary: AC200. A preventer agent has lost her two partners who were like sisters to her during a fight. Now the Gboys have to help her get over her loss while deciphering what happened. Please R&R! Finished! Sorry for the wait.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, I don't own any characters except Megan, Anna, and Sarah. I wish the G-boys were mine but alas, no. They are very yummy though, and I have had many fantasies about them.

This story is going to be a little slow at first but I promise I'll get it going the next time I update. Which will never be on a weekend since I can only get to the internet at work. Still saving for that laptop. Like Heero's! Well, not relly since I'm all but technologically illiterate.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

LIVING THROUGH

She walked out of the hospital and into the impossibly bright and far to cheerful sunshine. She looked up at it, tilting her head back so that her wavy mane of hair cascaded down her back in waterfall waves. Her expression wasn't blank, it wasn't curious, it was just…looking. She made such a picture in her peasant blouse shirt and colorful skirt with one arm in a sling and bandages on her leg with her head tilted back staring unblinkingly at the sun that people slowed down from their busy lives and took notice, curious about this normally plain looking girl who seemed transformed by the sun.

Then the girl blinked, and she finally noticed the attention that she was getting. She didn't blush, she didn't become embarrassed, she just took one step backwards and was gone. Those who blinked missed it. Those who didn't blink, still missed it. They all took a second to rub their eyes or clean their glasses, wondering if she had been there at all.

Duo bounded into the meeting room and immediately plopped into a chair. Becoming fidgety after a few seconds he began to roam the room as he waited for the others to arrive. Heero, Wufei, Quatre, and Sally were already there, the latter three doing paperwork while Heero appeared to be staring off into space, though Duo knew from experience that he was fully aware of what was going on. Sally had some medical paperwork spread out in front of her, Wufei was going through paperwork for the Preventers, and Quatre was trying to put into order some affairs for the Winner Corporation. Since Duo knew that it wouldn't be pretty to bother the blonde Arabian while he was doing _that_ paperwork, he decided that it would be much more fun to bother Wufei. He immediately put this plan into action by straddling the chair next to Wufei and just looking at him. The only part of Wufei that acknowledged Duo were his eyes, which looked up and then down.

"What do you want Maxwell?" He asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Whatcha doin?"

"I am attempting to keep up with this infernal paperwork that Une insists we do. Don't you have work of your own that you can do?"

"Nahhh, it's all done on my part. Heero insists on looking it over before we hand it in."

"Go bother someone else please, I must get as much of this done before the meeting starts and I have no time for your tiresome antics." Duo placed both hands over his heart and fell backward in his chair as though he'd been shot. Trowa walked in, glanced at Duo, then took a seat next to Quatre. Une walked in almost directly behind him, glanced at Duo, Sighed, then took a seat at the head of the table. The three paper pushers put their paperwork away, all except Sally who kept out five folders. As Duo took the seat next to Heero, he had a sinking suspicion as to what this meeting was going to be about. The first words out of Une's mouth confirmed it.

"Your yearly medical exams are due and none of you have reported for them." She said bluntly. The 20-year-old pilots looked everywhere but at Une or Sally. Duo was the first to speak up.

"With all due respect Lady Une, we have been kinda busy with that new terrorist group that popped up six months ago and the possible injury of three of our officers by them while they were on leave." Une silenced him with a piercing glare.

"Since you have all been unable to find a way on your own then I have found it for you. Immediately after I dismiss you, you will all follow Sally to the medical wing. I will be the last one out of this room and will follow you there to make sure that you don't slip out along the way. After that, Sally may do with you as she pleases." There was an evil glint in Sally's eyes that all of the boys cringed at. Thankfully though, they were saved by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Une called out, a hint of annoyance creeping into her voice at being interrupted. The door opened to revel a young woman that they all knew, yet hardly recognized. She was dressed in the standard Preventer work uniform with her wavy brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail, but those were the only things that were the same. The once bright blue eyes that had held so much joy and laughter and challenge and looked everything in the eye unflinchingly were now downcast and lifeless. One arm was bandaged up and held in a sling, and it was obvious that she had used make-up to cover as much of the bruising as possible. And when she walked forward to hand Lady Une a folder it was apparent that she was limping.

"Agent Andrews reporting back from extended leave ma'am." She said in a voice that had lost all its life. Lady Une lost all professionalism and just gawked.

"My God Sarah, what happened to you? And where are your partners?" She demanded. Sally jumped up and started to give her the once over, but Sarah just handed her one of the folders that she was carrying.

"They're dead ma'am." Sarah said in that same lifeless voice and handed Une a folder. "It's all in my report ma'am. I have also handed Doctor Po here my recent medical file, and will report for a physical if she sees it necessary. But I assure you that I am fine. If you'll excuse me now, I have to go clean out my sisters desks." She turned to leave, but Heero caught her sleeve.

"We need a better explanation than that." He said. Sarah clenched her fist and looked like she was trying not to scream out loud.

"And I will explain everything." She said with difficulty. "But it was hard enough for me to write it down, I just can't speak about it yet." Heero let go of her sleeve and she slipped out the door before anyone could say anything. Duo was again, the first to speak.

"You know, I used to wonder if there was anything that could bring her down. Didn't ever really want to find out though." Quatre was still sitting where he had been, though now he was being supported by Trowa.

"The pain. My god the pain she's in. None of you have any idea what it took for her to come here today. He said, both his hands holding onto his heart.

"Right." Une said. "Wufei, you go be with her, I don't want her to be alone right now in case she breaks down. The rest of you, to the infirmary."

Sarah slowly and methodically separated her sisters personal effects from their work papers with a blank mind. Well, it wasn't really blank, but detached enough that her mind wandered. There was a reason that someone had once told her that her soul wandered. Because while her body and mind were grounded her soul would wander, exploring the possibilities of the universe and leaving her to stare off into space with a dreamy look on her face. Which in turn led to her being the butt of many jokes, many of them having been started by her sisters.

Sarah picked up a framed photo of the three of them taken as they walked out of their high school graduation ceremony and her mind took her back in time.

"_We're freeeeeee!" They all yelled happily as they jumped off the front steps of their school, landing in a heap on the ground in a fit of giggles. Normally the other kids would be giving them weird looks for their antics, but at the moment they were all that happy, and a few of them even joined in on the laughter. They stood up and brushed each other off, laughing the entire time._

"_I can't believe it, we're finally free from detention, and secretaries with sticks up their ass, and disgusting lunchroom food, and all the drama that goes with high school idiocy. WHOOPEE!" Megan yelled and threw her hands up in the air. Anna and Sarah laughed at her. Sarah held her hand up to her mouth like she was talking into a microphone and spoke with a cheesy game show announcers voice._

"_Yes, and now we get to enter the world of college and work, with bosses who will undoubtedly try and sleep with us with the promise of promotion and slutty secretaries who will be jealous and probably try to kill us because we're just so gorgeous. How do you feel about this miss?" She held the 'mike' to Anna who pretended to be a giddy cheerleader while twirling her hair and pretending to pop her gum._

"_Oh, I feel just fine about it. I mean, I had to sleep with my teachers to get good grades, so, it's like, not that much different, like, you know?" Megan began to jump up and down excitedly to get the reporters attention, and Sarah swung the mike around to her._

"_I'm just going to try my best and get to the top on my own merits, though in this day and age that is highly unlikely that a woman can get everything she wants without sleeping with at least a few people, at least in the business world. Green Peace everyone!" Megan held up a peace sign with a huge smile, making Sarah and Anna double over giggling._

"_I might have a job for you where you won't have to do any of that stuff and you can still rise to the top." A male voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a Chinese guy about their age leaning against the building with his arms crossed over his chest and watching them with an amused smile on his face. Figuring that he had just watched their entire performance and he was still asking them this Sarah figured that she couldn't embarrass herself any further so she walked up to him with her pretend microphone and continued to speak in the announcers voice._

"_And you sir, it's not nice to lie to innocent young girls about to make their start in this scary world. Where is this supposed place where we won't have to sleep with our boss?"_

"_The Preventers Organization." Sarah dropped her mike and all the girls stared at him dumbfounded._

"_No way. You're serious? The Preventers are seeking _us_ out?" Megan asked. The guy nodded._

"_Yes, we are. Though meeting you now I'm beginning to question my superiors decision." The girls hid a smile, as they usually got a reaction like that._

"_So what, you looked into our files and saw that our test scores and classes were far above normal and you just thought that you would offer us this absolutely fabulous job and we would take it without question?" Anna asked._

"_Yes. Except I did expect questions." They all blinked their eyes at him._

"_Wow, I didn't expect a straight answer." Anna said and the girls started giggling again._

"_So are you three interested?" They all looked at each other and shrugged._

"_Sure. Why not? I wasn't really looking forward to all of that normal life stuff anyway." Megan said._

"_Ditto."_

"_Me to. And Megan? When have we _ever_ had a normal life?"_

Sarah let the memory fade and put the picture in a box. It had been almost three months since she'd had a day like that. Because three months ago was when…No, mustn't think about that. Probably going to break down crying again and that would not be a good thing to do in front of the young recruits. She picked up another picture, this one taken a few days after they had completed the Special Ops training course, and this one slipped through her fingers and started to fall to the floor. Someone caught it and placed it in the box, then guided her into his office where he helped her to sit down.

"They're…they're really one, aren't the Chang? I'm not going to see them again am I?" She said her lower lip trembling even though she tried as hard as she could to stop it.

"You should have taken more time for yourself." Wufei said.

"I couldn't. I'd already taken up all of the time that Lady Une gave my sisters and I. If I hadn't reported in I would have been considered AWOL."

"You can still take some time off, something like medical leave. No one would stop you." Sarah laughed and brushed back her loose strands of hair with one hand.

"And what would I do? Sit at home and stare at all their possessions? Everything I did in my free time I did with them. I wouldn't know what to do with my self. At least here there are things that I can occupy myself with." She took a deep shaking breath and them let out a laugh that was designed but failed to show that she was all right. "Who am I kidding? We did this together, I'm never going to get away from them unless I run, and I never run." Huge racking sobs choked her, but she tried to put on a brave face for Wufei. He wasn't fooled in the slightest, and took her in his arms, letting her cry rivers on his shoulder.


	2. THE ENEMY

Ohhhh, my second chapter. Thanks to the two people who reviewed! Much thanks. I hope more are reading. Anyway, this one will deal more with the pilots and if you notice, a small case of burying emotions. Or something to that effect. I'm not sure of the technical term. This also introduces the new enemy that they have to fight, which will later have a tie-in with why Megan and Anna died. Please R&R! I don't owe any except my characters so no sueing! I can easily walk over to my JAG building on post. Yes, I am in the Army! MUHAHAHAHAH! No, seriously, I have nothing of real value except my boyfriend and YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! Will stop the ramblings now.

The Enemy

Two weeks later the five pilots were, again, in the meeting room, but this time none of them had paperwork in front of them. They were paying close attention to the slide show being given to them, which was outlining the main members of D.E.A.T.H., the newest terrorist group to pop up. Though they apparently weren't very new at all, having been around for as far back as three hundred years and only now breaking out to wreak havoc. And only the fact that they had been around for so long had kept them from being noticed by the Preventers before now.

The leader was a man named Kyoto, who was wearing tailored black slacks and a long black button down silk shirt with long dark hair and intense, calm black eyes that they could all see hid a cruel ruthlessness. After only having seen his picture, all five of them knew that he was not one to be messed with. He seemed to radiate darkness through the photo, and it sent shivers down all of their spines. And he had this little smirk on his face that sort of implied he was hiding something, and that something would make even the bravest man shit himself.

His right hand man was a short, beady eyed little bald mad in a three piece business suit that looked designer, at the very least tailor made. At first glance he didn't appear to be very threatening, and if one were to meet him on the street you would probably pass by him without a second glance. Since he had shown up on the Preventers Radar though, they all made sure to take a closer, soldiering look at him. They didn't like what they saw. He too appeared to be hiding something, though his was much more calculating, as though whatever he was planning would make you shit yourself instead of he himself doing so like his boss.

The third member of D.E.A.T.H. was a boy about their age named Derek who was a wannabe trying to hard and thought that he was to cool who could also turn out to be trouble. They all knew from experience that those who thought they were good but really weren't were always the most dangerous since they eventually felt that they had something to prove. He had a shaved head, blank expression, a t-shirt with the old Nazi symbol on it, and once dark jeans that were now faded. To the pilots he screamed of someone who was demanding attention and so far hadn't gotten any.

Lady Une clicked the lights on and shut off the projector, handing out folders with detailed information on the organization and the supposed goals. She gave them a few minutes to look through the files before speaking.

"I'd like your thoughts on how to proceed." She said.

"First we need more information." Trowa said. "What we have isn't bad, but it's almost three weeks old and the source isn't all that reliable."

"So we need someone on the inside. Who wants to give it a shot?" Une asked.

"The normal way of infiltration won't work, we just don't have enough time." Heero said without looking up from the file. "What we need is someone who can get in good with one of the top members, or at least someone who works closely with them."

"What about Sarah?" Duo asked. They all looked at him like he was slightly wrong in the head. "What? She and her sisters did pretty good last year when they used their…uh…feminine wiles. What would be so wrong with asking her?"

"Key words there being her and her _sisters_. She only just recently lost them. Though I'm still not completely clear on what happened." Une said.

"But she's doing better, honestly! I talked to her the other day and she told me how bored she was. Especially since Sally made her take medical leave so that she could heal properly. And I thought that the best therapy after a loss on the job was to get back in the game as soon as possible." Duo protested, for once making sense.

"That is true." Une said slowly. "But I won't force the kind of infiltration that I'm suggesting on anyone. If she agrees to it and Sally gives the medical okay then you can go ahead. Agent Andrews should be with Sally now for her weekly check-up." The boys were out of there so fast that Une didn't have time to blink. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't understand why those boys hated the meeting room so much.

The boys opened the door to the infirmary to see Sarah cringing and gripping the exam table like her life depended on it while Sally calmly inserted a syringe and drew out some blood.

"What, little tough girl can't handle a needle?" Wufei teased. They had not spoken of what had happened on the first day that she had come back, both of them recognizing when another had lost loved ones to battle, and a comfortable understanding had come to pass between the two of them. Sarah clenched her teeth and shot him a glare as Sally pulled out the vile and syringe and placed a piece of gauze on the puncture wound.

"No, I don't. Though I'm nowhere near as bad as Duo." She said with a sly grin.

"Hey! I can take a needle just fine!" Duo protested. Sally looked at him and held up another syringe.

"Good, then you won't mind if I draw some blood while you're here. It's the last thing I need for your medical file."

"Eeeep!" Duo screeched and hid behind Heero, earning him a laugh from everyone. Heero whispered something in his ear that made the braided pilot blush and look up at him kawaiily.

"Will you hold my hand?" He asked.

"Yes Duo."

"Okay then, let's get this over with!" Duo jumped up onto the exam table and grabbed Heero's hand tightly while Sally prepared the syringe and Sara ducked behind the screen to change.

"So what brings you boys down here? I usually have to drag you in." Duo was clutching Heero's hand and squeezing is eyes shut even though Sally hadn't stuck him yet.

"Well, we need to ask you and Sarah a favor." Quatre said slowly. "Sally, is Sarah medically fit to return to field duty?"

"I don't know…" Sally said slowly. "She _seems_ to be all right, but normally I would want someone with her injuries to wait at least a month before going into the field again." Sarah stepped out from behind the screen, fastening her skirt as she did so.

"Oh c'mon Sally, I'm fine and you know it. I heal faster and mend better than anyone." She said and started to put on her shoes and socks. "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well, remember last year when you and your partners…uh…" Quatre trailed off, not knowing how to say it without hurting her feelings. Sarah picked up on what he was implying and finished for him.

"Seduced those terrorists to get information from them? Yeah I remember. That was a lot of fun. Who's the guy you want me to seduce?" She asked. Quatre blushed at her bluntness and Trowa handed her the file.

"As far as we can tell he's third from the top of the organization D.E.A.T.H., and he looks like the only one who would fall for what we're asking you to do." Sarah leafed through the file until she got to the guys picture and the handed it back to him.

"Sorry, can't do it. I went to high school with the guy." She said.

"That doesn't exactly mean that he would know you." Wufei pointed out. Our information says that he was one of the most popular boys at your school.

"If I were a normal girl than that would be true. But if you would care to remember, I am not normal. Not to mention that my sisters and I were pretty famous for beating up the popular kids when they decided to try and pick on the non-popular ones. Not to mention that we would piss them off to no end just for the fun of it. Derek in particular swore that he would find a way to make my life a living hell. He would definitely remember me. Oh, and I have a feeling he's gay. Or at least Bi." They all stared at her, not having heard that conversational tone from her for the last few weeks. She looked them back square in the air, yet fidgeted a little. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You just…Sound different, that's all." Quatre said.

"Different how?"

"Well, you sound more like yourself." She raised her eyebrows.

"Ooookay, whatever you say." Sally finished with taking the blood samples from Duo and smiled as he continued to hang onto Heero.

"You can let go of him now Duo, I'm finished." Sally said with a smile. Duo peaked one eye open, not believing at first that she was done, but seeing that she was continued to hold on t is lover. "I said you can let go of him Duo."

"Yeah I know, but I just like to hold onto He-chan so much!" Sarah couldn't help but let a giggle escape at the sight they made, with Duo hanging all over him while Heero had a look on his face that was part enjoyment and part embarrassment.

"Now that is what my sisters and I fought for." She muttered happily under her breath, for once no tears coming to her eyes. Unfortunately, she had forgotten about all of the pilots extra hearing, and she blushed when they all turned to her.

"Did you say something?" Trowa asked. She blinked her eyes and pretended to be surprised.

"What? Noooo, not me. Well, it was nothing except the insane ramblings of a girl on pain medication that she doesn't need." She said quickly. The look in their eyes told her that they didn't believe her, but at the moment they couldn't do anything about it.

"Since you went to high school with Derek, can you tell us anything about him?" Heero asked as he finally managed to disentangle himself from Duo and off the exam table. Sarah stared up at the ceiling, a sign that the boys knew she was trying to remember.

"Ummm, let's see…Well, he had started this secret club called D.E.A.T.H. or something. As far as I knew him and his friends were into Satanism something fierce and were supposedly planning to take over the world. What was the name of the group he's now with?"

"D.E.A.T.H."

"Oh hey, look at that, the jack ass hasn't gotten any smarter. Any idea what it means?"

"No. Do you?"

"As far as I could figure they wanted a club called Death but to make it cooler they made it look like it was the abbreviation for something. That's about all I know really. He had this really gorgeous older brother who was also more than a tad scary who used to pick him up from school named Ky…something."

"The name Kyoto ring a bell?"

"That's it! Don't tell me he's in on this to."

"He's at the top of it all." Sarah looked at him.

"He is?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Never thought he would be able to do it."

"Do what?" Attempt to take over the world. That is what he's planning, isn't it?"

"As far as we can tell."

"If you're all going to have a conference go hold it somewhere else, like the meeting room or something. They all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? I don't care where you go just get out of here!" Sarah looked at Sally with a huge smile on her face.

"Does that mean I can get back to work? You said I was all better." She asked hopefully. Sally threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, whatever. Just get out!"

"WHOOPEEEE!" Sarah yelled and ran out of the office at top speed, running into three officers, crashing to the ground with them. They heard her muttered apologies as she helped the people pick up what they'd dropped, then she started running again. The five boys and Sally sighed.

"Even without her partners she's still crazy." Wufei muttered before filing out with the others.

So? You like? Please tell!


	3. What are they really?

Please r&r! I don't have money so don't sue!

What are they really?

People shrank in fear without knowing why. Children fought with each other for no reason, started crying over nothing. Cat hissed and dogs cowered, crows crowed in endless chatter. All of this happened as the man named Kyoto walked by, though none knew enough to know that it was him. Had one been watching from a distance, they might have seen that he was at least involved in the chaos that was going on, but no one was watching. They were far to caught up in their own problems to notice those around them. Kyoto laughed at their self-involvement, and reveled in the chaos he was causing. Just a little longer, and this chaos that he was causing would turn into a small panic, and then paranoia, and then turn into wide spread panic. Then would be the right time to snatch this beautiful world from those idiots who thought themselves the dominant creatures, and claim it from those who had hidden in the shadows for to long. The _real_ dominant species. Just a little longer and everything would come together. Those fool for humans who thought that they could protect the peace with their former military members were going to learn what domination truly was.



Trowa lay casually in the roof rafters of the warehouse where Derek was supposedly meeting with and informant who was handing over statistical information about something, they had been unable to determine what. And since they had been unable to find a female agent who had the training and the willingness to do what they had asked of Sarah, they had to resort to more tactical methods. Hence, the reason he was in the rafters, watching the underling wait nervously for Derek. He kept perfectly still and silent, which wasn't all that difficult for him, and waited patiently, going over in his head who out of the recent Special Ops trainees would be best suited for this kind of work to pass the time.

Suddenly Derek was there, not having made a sound or any kind of noise to let them know that he had arrived. Trowa arched an eyebrow. This guy was definitely good. They began to speak, and Trowa edged out his microphone just a little farther to get a better reception. As he listened, his eyebrows arched even more when he heard the language; it didn't sound like any human language that he'd ever heard. So he would have to wait and get this to one of their linguists before he could gain any useful information. Damn.

Derek and the underling left so abruptly that even with his enhanced skills Trowa almost missed it. He waited a few minutes to make sure that they were gone before exiting the way he had come, through the air ducts.

All through his walk back to his car he ran over in his mind what they knew about these people. So far it wasn't much. Even though they had been around for 300 years they didn't have many members, at least none that they could find. And the ones that they could find and tail all walked with an air of…superiority over everyone, as though just by being in D.E.A.T.H. they were better than everyone. Come to think of it, they were so small that they would have gone unnoticed but for that incident three months ago where they had left their mark, saying that they would come back. Trowa ran through his mind all that had been going on in Preventers HQ at that time. Special Ops training had started about a week before, Agent Godfrey had given birth prematurely in the cafeteria while visiting her husband, It was about the time that Agents Andrews, Bianchi, and Currier had been in that fight………Trowa's mind began to piece things together as he sat in his car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. 6 months ago the three of them had requested a temporary leave of absence to deal with a personal problem that required their full attention but couldn't involve the Preventers. He didn't know how they had done it, but they had somehow convinced Lady Une to give it to them. Three months ago a police officer that had known the girls growing up and knew they had joined the Preventers contacted HQ and told them that the girls had been involved in an explosion, and that Megan and Anna were in serious condition with little chance of survival. But having seen these girls through all sorts of situations he had been positive that they would defy the odds and eventually make a full recovery. So much for hope. Two days later Sarah comes back looking like a shell with the news that her partners were dead, and yet was being very vague about how they had died or why they had been involved in that explosion. But that explosion was also where D.E.A.T.H. had left its first mark, and given that Sarah had gone to high school with one of the guys it was likely that she knew more than she was telling. But how to get it out of her? He knew from experience that when she wanted to keep a secret, she kept one, and not even Duo's insane antics could bring it out of her. So they would have to resort to methods that were a little sneakier than usual.

He sighed and inserted his keys, patting the recording that was in his shirt pocket. He rotated the key only once, then had no time to react as his car door was flung open and he was thrown out onto the street. To the amazement of his eyes a girl about his age crouched in front of him and held out her hands. Apparently from no when a shimmering blue screen appeared in front of them, which somehow protected them from his car exploding. He just looked at it and the girl with a 'what the…' expression on his face. Once the initial blast died down the girl dropped the screen and stood up surveying the scene.

"You all right?" She asked, her eyes never stopping their search. Trowa leveraged himself off the ground and quickly checked himself over.

"I'm fine." He answered.

"Good. Man, you people have some nerve." He gave her a look that would have warned her to watch it, but she was still searching so she didn't search it.

"What do you mean?" He asked and tried to study her. He couldn't though, cause he must have hit his head as her appearance kept changing every few seconds.

"I mean the fact that you don't have a clue in hell as to who these people really are and you're treating them as a normal terrorist cell. And no, you haven't hit your head that hard, I'm just changing my appearance to you so that you can't identify me."

"How did you…?"

"It's not the first time that I've had to hide who I am; every time one of these jackasses shows up I have to step in and stop them."

"Why wouldn't we treat them as a normal terrorist cell? We haven't gathered any information to say otherwise."

"And you never will cause you're still thinking of them as humans. They're not." Even though Trowa knew that there was no way what she could be saying was true, he decided to take a chance and ask her what he probably shouldn't.

"So what are they?" She looked him dead in the eye.

"Demons."


	4. There can't be more

Another chapter! Yay!

Sorry it's so short though.

Again, I don't own, so don't sue!

There can't be more

"So what are they?" She looked him dead in the eye.

"Demons." Trowa was completely taken aback by this, never having believed in heaven or hell or angels and demons or Gods of any kind. Well, except for one certain God of Death that he knew but that was an entirely different story.

"Demons." He repeated. She returned to scanning the area.

"Demons." She said again.

"Demons." He repeated.

"How many times are you going to repeat it?"

"Demons." She let out a long sigh.

"Oh Lord, here we go. I do not want to have to explain everything to him." She muttered to herself, then pushed him down as a brown blur raced past them. It stopped several feet away and just stood there, hands clasped behind his back.

"Well well, what have we here. I thought that I had taken care of you little Angels a few weeks ago." He said. The girl stood up directly in front of Trowa and assumed a protective stance.

"Looks like you were wrong." She said, her voice going deadpan. The man laughed, and Trowa recognized him as Kyoto, the man in charge of D.E.A.T.H.

"Well, as much as I know you want to kill me right now, I'm afraid that I have to run. I have to chastise my little brother for letting a human get so close after all. I will see you later Angel." His hands came out from behind his back, and Angel barely had time to throw herself in front of Trowa before the light poppers exploded, blinding them even though their eyes were covered. Kyoto's maniacle laughter faded as he disappeared. It took a few minutes for the light to fade, and when it did Angel's eyes adjusted back quickly, being used to this kind of punishment. Trowa was still on the ground, hands pressed tightly to his eyes in a futile attempt to stop the pain he was feeling. Angel sighed and knelt down in front of him, pulling out a damp cloth from subspace.

"Here, put this on your eyes. It'll help." She said and held it in front of his face. He grasped it, but made no move to put it to his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, desperately trying to keep the pain out of his voice. She sighed in exasperation. Why did they always have to make her explain these things?

"It's medicine. Trust me, this is the only way to keep your sight." He finally put it to his eyes, and almost immediately the pain went away. She took the cloth back and returned it to subspace while he made certain that his eyesight was truly back. She turned to leave, but was stopped when Trowa grabbed her arm.

"I need an explanation." He said. She sighed and easily slipped out of his grasp.

"No, you don't. Because if I give you one then you'll be involved, and once you're involved there's no going back. No matter how much you loose, how much you give up, how much you sacrifice there is no end. Only short breathers. The people that you're after will kill you simply because you don't have the skill needed to kill them. I do. I am involved. I will take care of them. Tell your Lady Une that the Angel of Earth is on the case, and she won't quit, no matter what's happened." With that she turned on her heal and disappeared before he could say anything or blink. He just sat there, staring at the spot where she had been.


	5. More Questions

Hey people's! here is the next part. I'm sure that you've figured out certain things by now, I'm not all that good at writing subtleties(did I spell that right?)

I don't own, wish I did but don't, so don't sue. You'll get about thirty cents.

More Questions

Lady Une tapped her fingers in a slow rhythm on the table top in the conference room as she and the pilots listened to the last of the recorded conversation that Trowa had brought back from his mission. A damn interesting mission of the likes that Une had only seen in the Science-fiction/fantasy genre of the entertainment world. A girl forming a shield with her hands that protected her and Trowa from his car exploding. And then all this bit about demons. Absolutely absurd. And yet this was coming from Trowa, who to her knowledge, had never lied about anything and was not prone to practical jokes. Unless Duo hit him first. Then it was all out war for a while until everyone got tired of it.

But still…if you accepted even the thought that demons might exist, it would certainly explain a lot of strange happenings that she had seen in her time. But it was still absurd. As was this language that Trowa had recorded, though Duo had a look on his face that suggested he had heard this language before and was trying to place it. Which was surprising since they had brought in the best linguist they had and he still had as blank of expression as everyone else.

She looked at Agent Ling, the linguist, when the tape finished. He sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

"That is not a language spoke by any human race on Earth. I couldn't even recognize any similarities to any languages on Earth." He said, fully frustrated that he couldn't help.

"Thoughts anyone?"

"If it isn't similar to any languages, than how does it work?" Quatre asked.

"They would have had to start over completely from scratch, either someone who had extensive knowledge of languages helped them or they were simply high on sugar when they created it."

"High on sugar?"

"What? Oh, sorry. It's a phrase that my sister and I would use to describe seemingly random things that people would come up with."

"So could it be a language of…dare I say this…Demons?" Une asked. Silence reigned through the conference room. Ling sighed again.

"I really have no idea. I personally believe that they exist in some form, but I've never seen one and never heard one speak so I couldn't tell you for sure."

"All right, thank you Agent Ling, you're dismissed. Send in Agent Andrews on your way out if you would."

"Yes ma'am." Une turned to the boys, specifically Duo, who still had that weird look on his face.

"Something on your mind Duo?" He blinked his eyes and scratched his chin.

"I just…I just remember hearing that. Or something like it when I was a kid. I never saw the people who spoke it, but their voices scared the shit out of me." He said. There was a knock on the door, and Sarah poked her head in.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked. Une waved her inside and she took a seat. Une slid a folded piece of paper across the table to her.

"I received that about an hour ago." She said as Sarah read the letter. The boys had already been briefed by Une as to what was on the paper, so it was a bit of a shock when she began to giggle. "Is something wrong?" Une asked. Sarah just giggled harder.

"This isn't a joke you know, someone is threatening your life. The very people that we've been investigating." Heero said.

"Oh c'mon, you're taking this that seriously? I pretty much tortured the guy in high school because he couldn't touch me and now he thinks that he has something to make my life hell. There isn't anything left that he can do to me."

"He was speaking a language that our best linguist had never heard before." Duo said.

"And let me guess, you heard it in the streets as a child right? That's because that's the only place a human can hear it, if they hear it at all."

"Now you're starting to sound like that girl who had all those powers." Trowa said, his eyebrows arching suspiciously at her. To her credit, she didn't fidget. Well, not much anyway.

"Um, this girl wouldn't happen to be able to raise a shield and keep her appearance changing, would she?" They all nodded. "Yeah, my sisters and I got caught in one of her fights during high school. After she saved us I think she seriously considered killing us herself."

"Why's that?" Wufei asked with the hint of an amused smile, having an idea as to what she was talking about.

"Well I'm not sure, we were just our normally cheerful, hyper selves." Sarah said as innocently as she could, hoping to put them off course. For the moment, it looked like it worked since they all sighed and rolled their eyes.

"Nevertheless, since this threat was brought to my attention and you seem to have knowledge of this girl I'm assigning you to this mission. Not only that, but you will have one of these boys with you at all time until this is over."

"WHAT! But Lady Une that isn't necessary! I can take care of my self! Besides, I don't want them in my apartment."

"Which is why tonight you will pack a bag of whatever you need and spend the duration of this mission living with them." Sarah stared at her, her jaw nearly on the floor. Then she sighed. She knew better than to disobey Lady Une when she got _that_ look on her face.

"Fine. Though I hope that none of you are allergic to cats." The boys all looked at each other and shrugged. She pulled out a seat at the table. "All right then, let's get to work."

"Um, could we work somewhere else? This room doesn't have a computer and I have a feeling that we're going to need one." Duo said hopefully. All of the boys nodded in agreement, then shot out of there like it was on fire. Sarah and Lady Une blinked at them, and then at each other before Sarah followed them out.

That night after work Sarah was hurriedly packing her duffel bag, the bag that had followed her and her sisters on so many journeys. It was only a few years old, but had been packed and re-packed and dragged through mud, rain, sleet, snow, buses, planes, and trains that it looked hundreds of years old, which is how old Sarah had felt each day since her sisters had died. She almost didn't use it because of the memories, but it was the biggest one that she had and she didn't want to have to come back to often so she swallowed her tears.

She could hear her cat making a fuss as Duo and Quatre packed up her dish and food bowl, plus some of her toys, but her cats antics didn't make her smile tonight. Just packing this bag as she had so many other times brought back buried memories that threatened to start the tears again.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

The drive to the guys place was quiet except for the classical music that Quatre had turned on. It was only about ten minutes away from her apartment, and Sarah passed the time by getting herself mad about the predicament that Lady Une had put her in. How was she supposed to do her real job if they were going to be breathing down her neck day and night? She sighed and stared out the window. One of two things were going to happen; One she could tell them and explain everything to them, and Two they would find out through circumstance. That was probably best, she wouldn't have to prove or demonstrate anything. She'd just have to explain.

They stopped at a red light, and even though it was hidden to everyone else she felt it, and saw it with her sixth sense. There was no way, it was impossible, it couldn't be. They were dead. She stiffened up noticeably, causing Duo and Quatre to turn and look at her.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Quatre asked gently. She didn't answer, just unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door in a dazed quiet, not really knowing what she was doing and not hearing the protests and requests for and explanation from them.

Time seemed to have stopped for her outside that car, everyone went about their business, at most feeling as though they were being watched and ignoring it. But she could feel what was there, even if her brain was telling her that it wasn't in the slightest way possible.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

And then he was there. Kyoto, the leader of D.E.A.T.H., standing in the middle of the street. Flanked by two girls who were unknown to her, and yet she knew them better than she knew herself. Her sisters. Standing side by side with a person that she now knew was Demon to the core.

People finally began to slow down and take notice of what was going on. They were standing in the middle of the street, and people don't like their busy schedules interrupted. Horns honked all over the place, people started shouting. Dogs, picking up on the tension in the air, began barking like crazy and straining their leashes. But for Sarah there was silence, and all she saw were her sisters standing with an enemy.

One man made the mistake of getting out of his car and going up to Kyoto in an attempt to get him to move. Both Anna and Megan simply held out a hand and pushed him several feet back with their energy. Sarah was stunned, then shocked, then angry, and then she started to get pissed. How dare they? _How dare he!_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face haunts me_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just to much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Then all three of them turned to her, Kyoto's face one of triumph and her sisters deadpan. And then they disappeared. In a blink, the way that she had so many times. Then her anger at her sisters subsided, to be replaced by rage at Kyoto. The Bastard. How dare he try to make this any harder than it already was. Well, he was going to pay. He was definitely going to pay.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd wipe away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

please let me know if you're reading this! I'd really like to know that someone is looking forward to the next chapter. Please?


	6. And now

And now...

Quatre and Duo were worried. She was far to quiet. Not just the simple, brooding quiet that had plagued her since they had left her apartment, this was the seething, quiet rage of someone dangerous yet usually benign having been pushed far beyond pissed. This bordered on……Hell, they couldn't even think of the word for it. Duo and Quatre couldn't wait to get out of the car and away from her, but they made themselves be polite and walk with her to the door. Heero, Trowa and Wufei all looked up when they walked in, instantly going on alert from the negative vibes that they were getting.

"Your room's first door on the right." Trowa said, hoping to calm some of the emotions.

"Give me an hour before you ask me anything." Sarah said and disappeared into the room, trying very hard though no succeeding in not slamming the door. They all turned to Duo and Quatre.

"I have never seen her that mad. Come to think of it, I've never seen her mad at all. What happened?" Wufei asked. Duo and Quatre shifted uncomfortably and looked at each other.

"Well, we're not really sure. It all happened kind of fast and, well, it was weird." Duo said. Quatre quickly gave them a run down of what they had witnessed on the way over here. When he was done, the others just looked at him with surprised blank expressions. To anyone else they would have simply been blank, but Quatre knew them well enough to read the surprise. Heero was the first one to speak.

"How is any of that possible? Agent Andrews herself attested to the fact that her partners had died while on leave." He said.

"She also told us that in high school Derek and his friends were into Satanism, could that have anything to do with this?" Trowa asked.

"I don't see how. As far as I know not even Satanists claim to be able to raise the dead." Quatre said.

"There are far more ancient things in this world than what Satanists claim to know. Some of them are rumored to have the power to raise the dead." Wufei said.

"Joy, this is just what we need when dealing with a terrorist group. We are definitely not equipped to deal with anything like what we saw today." Duo said sarcastically.

"That's why we never told anyone." Sarah said from behind them. They all turned to see her leaning against the wall, looking much calmer.

"Can you explain what happened now?" Quatre asked.

"No, not fully."

"But why?"

"Because then you'll be in. And once you're in you're in and there's no going back. I won't do that to anyone." Trowa looked up in surprise.

"You sound like…"

"Don't say it. Don't ever say what you were about to say out loud. Just listen to me while I try to explain what I can without pulling you in to deep." They all looked at her and nodded. She took a deep breath before answering. "The reason that we seemed to be so perfect for the Preventers right out of high school was that we had been fighting someone very similar to Kyoto during high school. It was how we met actually. That war and others that we fought were silent and hidden, otherwise people wouldn't be able to sleep at night. We fought in the shadow so that you could live in the light."

"So what does this have to do with what happened today?" Heero asked.

"Everything. Kyoto somehow knows who I am, and is out to kill me. I'm not very popular with his kind." She said with a wry smile.

"You mean demons." Trowa said.

"Yes, demons. They don't care much for humans, seeing us as to weak and simple minded to be of any bother. Most are content to stay hidden and live their lives in the manner that they do. But every once in a while you'll find one that gets it into their head that they can easily take over and attempts to do so. That's when myself and others like me step in. Rarely does anyone ever hear about it, and most don't believe it when they do. And beyond that, I can't tell you any more."

"One question." Wufei said. She nodded. "Since I know of no human religion that could bring people back from the dead, I'm guessing that these…demons have their own way of doing so."

"That is correct. Though what Kyoto brought back was merely their bodies, their souls are still free and will always remain so."

"So then why bring them back at all? Unless, since you're supposedly the only one that can fight him at the moment, he was trying to get into your head." Duo said. Sarah tweaked him on the nose and nodded.

"Exactly. He thought that by using my sisters he would have an advantage. He's betting that I won't be able to fight them. Won't he be surprised. If you'll excuse me now, I have a battle to prepare for. And before you can ask, no, you can't help. You can't get involved."

"Why?"

"Because you're already set on the path of your life, this is the path that I chose to walk." She turned and walked back into her room, leaving the boys standing there, still a little confused.

_There's a ship out, on the ocean, _

_At the Mercy of the sea_

_It's been tossed about, lost and broken, _

_Wandering aimlessly._

_And God somehow you know that ship, is me._

Dinner that night was quiet. Quatre and Duo had tried to make food that would cheer everyone up, even going so far as to buy rainbow sherbert ice cream to bring some color into what had quickly become a very gray world. All of them had worked with Sarah, Megan, and Anna at one point or another and had found them competent, if not a little annoying, but generally pleasant to be around. The guys mostly knew them from seeing them around the office, and they'd always had a smile on their faces. They were know for pulling practical jokes, especially on the newbie's. When they had gone on leave it had been eerily quiet around the office but they had gotten used to it. But when Sarah had returned with the news that her friends were dead it was like everyone had died.

Cause there's a lighthouse, in a harbor 

_Shinning faithfully._

_For me it's a lighthouse, across the water_

_For this sinking soul to see_

That someone out there still believes, in me 

After they finished desert Sarah surprised them by helping to clean up, and even sat down to watch TV with them. Taking this as a good sign, Duo began some of his normal antics; i.e. trying to engage the silent ones in conversation. Sarah even laughed quietly at this, which Quatre hoped meant that she was calming down.

On a prayer, in a song 

_I hear your voice, and it keeps me hanging on, on, _

_Raining down, against the wind_

_I'm reaching out, till we reach the circles and_

When you come back to me again 

The new that night was all about what had happened to them that afternoon, and Sarah watched with rapt attention, almost oblivious to what the others were doing. She paused it(they have Tivo), and just stared at her two partners, eyes tracing every curve, every dimple, in the hopes of finding……The boys couldn't figure out what. The storm that had been threatening to break all night finally did, and the rain came pouring down in sheets.

There's a moment, that we all come to 

_In our own time, and our own space._

_Where all that we've done, we can undo_

_If our heart's, in the right place_

The lights flickered, and the boys began to gather flashlights and candles in case the power went out. Sarah continued to stare at her sisters, and Wufei put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They probably won't come after you in this weather, you should get some rest." He said.

"It was raining then to."

"When?"

"The last fight of our first war. Then the sun came out. It was all very cliché."

On a prayer, in a song, I hear your voice, And it keeps me hanging on, on, raining down 

_Against the wind. I'm reaching out, till we reach the circles and,_

_When you come back to me again._

"Come to think of it," She mused. "Most of that war was one cliché after another. And we noticed all the damn cliché's there were. Had plenty of laughs over them." Sarah reached over and clicked off the TV.

_And again I see, my yesterday's coming back to me._

_Unfolding like a mystery, you're changing all that isn't used to be._

"But you're right Wufei, They won't come to me. I'll have to go to them." Thunder and lightning struck, and for a brief second their house lit up before killing the lights all together. They flicked on their flashlights, and they stared at each other. Trowa was the first to speak.

"Where's Sarah?" They all turned when they heard the screen door banging open, and then back to where she had been sitting where they saw an old picture of the three girls as teenagers, with their signatures over themselves. Heero picked it up and turned it over where they found 'Faithful friends forever be!', 'To the death I say!', and 'Through rain, sleet, snow, wind, and hail, we deliver!' The boys all looked at each other, baffled looks on their faces.

_On a prayer, in a song, I hear your voice, _

_And it keeps me hanging on, on, raining down, _

_Against the wind, I'm reaching out_

_Till we reach the circles and, _

_When you come back to me again_

Sarah stood in the abandoned lot and faced off with her sisters in full battle-rattle(1), She looked deep in to their eyes and hoped that she would be able to save them. Desperately hoped that she could.

"All right then. Let's do this."

_When you come back to me, again._


	7. The Conclusion

……The conclusion

Preventer Headquarters

The storm had been going for three days now and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. They had not heard a single word from Sarah, nor had they been able to find any trace of her. All they could do was guess at what they were doing.

Nothing new had shown up on D.E.A.T.H.; with the exception of several bodies of known members, with a variety of causes of death. Some were burned beyond recognition, buried alive and then unburied for them to find, or their windpipe had been crushed. The ones that had been burned had only been identified because someone had very nicely left a scrap of paper with their names on it, and of those were Derek, second in command, and third in command, the man that they had been unable to find a name for. Though what was going on with Kyoto, they had no idea.

The days dragged on, as did the storm, until almost two weeks had passed. The boys all sat in their office not doing anything. It seemed that the constant rain was not only damaging to their spirits, but to any potential terrorists as well. They had caught up on all backlogged paperwork and there were no new threats to generate more paperwork. So they gathered in the lounge room since there was nothing else to do, and from there they had a nice little view of Sarah, Megan, and Anna's cubicles, which everyone seemed to be avoiding carefully. They all stared at it, remembering how Sarah had been the last time they'd seen her. She had seemed so……beaten, torn down, worn out. Anything along those lines.

It was Duo who noticed her computer blinking, and they all crowded around. Her image popped up on the screen when Heero hit enter.

"_Hey guys."_ She said. _"If you're watching this, then I'm either dead or so close to it that I probably won't live much longer. If I've succeeded in what I had to do then life will go on as usual, and no one will know what we did. If I didn't succeed, well then, you'd know. Think of it this way: If you have to ask the question, then I won."_ Sarah took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge o her nose. _"In the top right hand drawer of my desk you'll find a small handheld computer." _Quatre opened the door and pulled it out, opening the screen to reveal the layout of the city with a blinking red dot in an abandoned section. _"That red dot you see is where I am. If I'm dead, cremate me and pour me over the ocean. If I'm not, well, then, we'll just have to see."_ The computer clicked off, and they all stood looking at each other.

"Hey look! It finally stopped raining." Sally called out from the front of the office. The boys took off, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her with hem. "Hey! What the hell!" She protested.

"Sarah may be dying." Wufei said as they piled in a van. There was complete silence, broken only by Quatre giving Heero directions.

Before they knew it they had arrived at the site and fanned out in a search pattern. They found Kyoto's body first, at least, they found his body _parts_ first. They all winced at the gruesome way he had been ripped apart.

"Reminds me of a cat playing with her food after they kill it." Duo commented as he held his shirt over his nose to try and block out the smell. "But not a house cat. More like a cougar."

"It's defiantly gruesome." Quatre said. "But if you could feel the raw power that's lingering here you'd agree that this wasn't the worst way he could go."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Hey guys, over here!" Trowa called out. They all raced to where he was and found Sarah, Megan, and Anna, unconscious. Sally immediately began to examine them while Wufei called for ambulances. Within ten minutes they were on their way to the hospital.

Wufei's POV

They've disappeared. Right under our noses. And I'm not talking about just from the Preventers hospital wing, they've completely disappeared. Sarah's bags were gone from our place when we got home, and all of their things were gone from their apartment. They spend three days in the hospital on the brink of death and then they just disappear. Unbelievable. They did leave a not with their resignation papers on Lady Une's desk, but all it said was 'It's been fun but it's time to move on. And remember: Bouncy ball is the source of all goodness and light.' Crazy till the end. Damn Onnas.

So, the End! How'd you like? Please tell me! Oh, and I'm sorry for this, I meant to explain the meaning of 'battle-rattle' in my last chapter but completely forgot so here it is: battle-rattle is an army term that simply means everything you will need for the fight. Any more confusion please ask! And I hope you enjoyed! Keep an eye out for my next fic, The reason the g-boys don't like the conference room! MWWWWHHHAAAAAA!


End file.
